<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by ChloeGreen1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978051">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998'>ChloeGreen1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi loves Bokuto, Bokuto loves akaashi, M/M, akaashi is slightly ooc i guess but he's actually so soft, akaashi is very happy about it, bokuto comes home from training camp, coming home fic, for bokuto, they are just good and soft boyfriends, they missed each other - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto loves his job so much, he loves being able to play volleyball for a living with some of the best players he's ever seen, he's made so many great friends within his own team and other teams and training camps are always some of his favourite things, especially winter training camps because he gets to see some of his favourite teams around but there is always one person missing that he wishes he didn't have to be away from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbokuto/gifts">mrsbokuto</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, it's another coming home fic and yes there is one more in a couple days but I just love these kinds of fics, they're so soft and beautiful and I love reunions so much, I love reading and writing them so I'm of course excited for this one! Also, Bokuto and Akaashi are some of my favourite kids and I love writing them even if I've only had them as mains once and they've been side characters in others. I just love their dynamic so much and yeah, I'll stop rambling now!</p><p>Happy Day 12, here's some soft BokuAku</p><p>This fic is dedicated to Bokuto_has_my_heart07 because they take time to comment so many of my fics and it makes my day😭😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto loves his job so much, he loves being able to play volleyball for a living with some of the best players he's ever seen, he's made so many great friends within his own team and other teams and training camps are always some of his favourite things, especially winter training camps because he gets to see some of his favourite teams around but there is always one person missing that he wishes he didn't have to be away from. Not seeing Akaashi whilst he's out at training camps is always hard for him, he hates being away from his boyfriend, their time apart always hurts him, he constantly feels like a part of him is missing when he's not with Akaashi and as much as he loves training camps, he also wishes he didn't have to be away from his partner for so long.</p><p>The last day of training camp was always the most intense. They always had three of four games in the morning before they left to go home which left Bokuto utterly exhausted. He'd really homed in how to make sure that he spreads his energy out within games so that he doesn't get too grump and cranky when things aren't going well but he still wasn't perfect at it and with the added exhaustion of ten days of intense training, his mood was beginning to decline faster than he wanted it to. By the time his third spike of the last game was blocked, he was pretty sure he was done. Kiyoomi was doing much better than him and there were others that could be subbed him, he didn't want it to happen but he knew that it was only a matter of time. He missed Akaashi, he'd always been the best person at bringing out the best in Bokuto even when he was entering an "emo" mode, his sets were still his absolute favourite and he just missed being able to look over and see him next to him on the court.</p><p>"Bokuto!" Atsumu shouted, setting the ball for him. Bokuto jumped up and hit it, smiling slightly when he heard the satisfying thump of the ball on the other side of the net. "Nice kill Bokuto!" Atsumu followed up, letting his entire posture slump a little when the whistle blew, signalling the end of the game.</p><p>Bokuto kept his eyes on Atsumu, smiling to himself when he watched him cling to Kiyoomi despite the others half hearted complaints. They were the perfect couple in Bokuto's eyes like him and Akaashi, it was easy to tell how much they truly loved and cared about one another and how much Atsumu had obviously helped Kiyoomi come out of his shell more around their team mates. He was happy they had each other and it was nice that they were finally able to play on the same team unlike when they were together on different high school teams and often faced each other in important matches. Even if he was slightly jealous of the fact they had each other at all times and weren't separated when it came to training camps.</p><p>"Bokuto!" Hinata shouted, the small ball of sunshine running towards him from the changing rooms to where he was waiting for the coach to come. "That last spike was amazing! You were all like whack and pow! You're amazing Bokuto-san!"</p><p>"Thank you Hinata! That spike that you got in during the first set was amazing too! I'm proud of you my little prodigy!" Bokuto loved the fact he now had the chance to finally be on the same team as Hinata, he felt proud watching him grow as a player as he had since he'd met the younger one back when Bokuto was in his third year of high school. He felt proud to have taught him many tricks over the years that Hinata had learned quickly and put into games when he could and now he truly considered the ball of sunshine to be one of his best friends and somebody that always kept his spirits lifted when things were getting bad for him especially when he was away from Akaashi.</p><p>"Thanks Bokuto-San!" The two of them continued chatting until the coach finally pulled up, ready to take them on the six hour trip back home. The entire team were definitely on a high after winning their last game, their first win of the day, they were buzzing. The season was beginning soon and it had put them on the high they needed to believe in themselves when it came to playing in the league again. Bokuto was excited to see what the following season would bring for them, he hoped that they could maybe make it all the way to the top this time and then Akaashi would be really proud of him like he was of Akaashi and the job that he did. He also loved what Akaashi did because it meant sometimes he got a sneak peek of new manga that was coming out.</p><p>Everyone seemed to fall into quiet, hushed conversations or fell asleep within the first hour of the journey home but Bokuto couldn't seem to get his brain to shut off. He wanted to text Akaashi and tell him how beautiful the scenery was on their snowy drive home but also didn't want to disturb him whilst he was busy because Bokuto did that too much already, not that Akaashi actually did mind but Bokuto thought he did. The owl haired man just lent his head against the cold glass, watching as the snow continued to fall across the mountains. Hinata was sound asleep next to him after he'd spent the first half an hour on the phone to Kageyama and how excited he was to see him again even though Kageyama himself wouldn't be home until three hours after Hinata but he didn't seem to mind. He, like Bokuto, was just excited to see his other half after so long away from each other. Bokuto loved that he could relate to Hinata in that way, it meant that he had somebody else to lean on that understood how he felt.</p><p>The closer they got to home, the more restless and excited Bokuto got about getting home. He was bouncing in his seat so much that he'd ended up waking Hinata up who woke with a start, looking bleary eyed and tired. "Sorry," Bokuto whispered as they got back to their normal training ground. Bokuto was definitely the first one out of the coach, grabbing his bag from the bottom and throwing it over his shoulder. He shouted a quick goodbye to his team mates before basically grabbing Hinata and dragging him to his car since he'd promised the younger one that he'd drop him off at home.</p><p>"Calm down Bokuto-san," Hinata laughed, slipping into the passenger seat, "Akaashi-san isn't going anywhere."</p><p>The traffic on the way home was making Bokuto more frustrated then he let himself express, he just wanted everyone to move so he could get home quickly, why was that so hard for people to understand? He finally managed to drop Hinata off half an hour after they had originally planned thanks to the pure amount of cars on the road before he rushed off home, again arriving almost an hour later than he'd told Akaashi he would be. When he stopped, he took a few breaths to steady his own breathing before grabbing his phone to see Akaashi had text, asking where he was. Bokuto's heart started beating faster in his chest about the fact he hadn't answered, what if Akaashi thought something had happened?</p><p>Before he even registered what he was doing, he was running towards the building and towards the stairs towards their apartment. His hands shook slightly as he tried to get his keys free from his pocket and unlocked the door. </p><p>The lights were on in the living room and Akaashi was sat on the sofa. He didn't seem to realise that the door had opened and Bokuto had slipped in because he was looking intently at his computer screen, his glasses were hanging slightly off his nose and there was an anxious expression of his face as his eyes kept flicking to his phone. Bokuto hadn't answered his text and he was over an hour late, Akaashi might come off as more passive but he was worried and missed his boyfriend a lot, especially when he was at these training camps, it reminded him of when they'd been together at them through high school and part of him missed that. Bokuto smiled softly at his boyfriend before he announced his presence.</p><p>"Akaashi," he breathed out and Akaashi head snapped up straight away. A smile spread across his lips as he chucked his laptop on the sofa beside him and ran to Bokuto. Bokuto took Akaashi tightly in his arms and squeezed him as tightly as he could, he'd missed this the most. In his opinion, Akaashi's hugs were the best hugs that he'd ever had, they made him feel so safe and secure even though Akaashi was a few inches shorter than Bokuto. "I'm home," he mumbled into Akaashi's hair, inhaling his scent, it was such a comfort after being away from him for the last week and a half.</p><p>"Hey Kou, I missed you," Akaashi whispered, pulling away from him. Bokuto smiled his brightest smile before pulling Akaashi into a deep kiss, another one of his absolute favourite things in the world were Akaashi's kisses they were so soft yet so passionate at the same time and they made Bokuto feel so loved and secure when he was with him. "I missed you so much, it's been so quiet here, I was lonely."</p><p>"I missed you too Keiji, I wanted to come home every single day."</p><p>"No you didn't, I bet you had so much fun at camp like you always do," Akaashi replied, he raised his eyebrow and put his hand on his hip, smiling still.</p><p>"Well I did have fun but I still would have taken time with you over anything else. I love you Akaashi."</p><p>"I love you too Bokuto," Akaashi whispered, his cheeks heating up. Bokuto grinned at him and placed his hands on Akaashi's cheeks before pulling him into another kiss. Bokuto was so thankful that it was his last training camp until the spring and he only had a few more at home practices before there was now practice for three weeks over the Christmas period so all he needed to worry about was doing his workout everyday at the gym. Him and Hinata had agreed to go with Atsumu and Kiyoomi so he was glad he would still see some of his team over the period because he missed them too but nowhere near as much as he always missed Akaashi and was also so much happier when he knew he could go home to his boyfriend.</p><p>"You haven't been overworking yourself whilst I've been away have you Akaashi?" Bokuto asked as he actually took in how much paper was where Akaashi had been sat on the sofa. He hated that when he was away that he couldn't keep an eye on Akaashi, he worried about him so much so often because Akaashi was prone to overworking himself especially when Bokuto wasn't around and he just wanted to make sure Akaashi was looked after. "And, you've been eating and sleeping properly?"</p><p>"Calm down Bokuto, I've been fine, I'm doing a little extra work tonight because I was anxiously waiting for you to get home." Akaashi explained, he was quietly very thankful that Bokuto always took the time to look out for him, he loved this man truly so much and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him. "Don't worry so much Bokuto-san."</p><p>"But if I don't worry then who will?" The genuinely confused expression on Bokuto's face made Akaashi almost melt on the spot. Bokuto was truly the most incredible and caring person that he knew.</p><p>"I worry about you too, you sometimes push yourself too hard Bokuto-san," Bokuto blushed, looking down like the floor was the most interesting thing before throwing a bashful smile at Akaashi. "So, I'll tell you what, when you're away, I won't push myself too hard as long as you don't push yourself too hard. Now, have you eaten?"</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"Okay then, let's order take away." Before Akaashi could step away for the phone, Bokuto grabbed his hand and pulled him into another hug, he wanted to stand like that forever, he wanted to have Akaashi in his arms forever, he loved this man more than he could even explain, sometimes it scared him how much he loved Akaashi, how much he missed him when he wasn't around, how much his world seemed to spin on a different axis when they were away from each other. Akaashi was his be all and end all of his life and he never wanted to ever not be together with him, he wanted to marry him and spend his life with him.</p><p>"Marry me Akaashi," he whispered suddenly, causing Akaashi to go stiff in his arms, making his heart drop. Akaashi was going to say no.</p><p>"Of course Bokuto," Akaashi whispered back. Bokuto hadn't even planned on doing this, maybe he would do it sometime next year but it felt like the right time, he wanted to marry Akaashi. He didn't have a ring or a big speech prepared but Akaashi didn't care he wanted to marry Bokuto no matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN THAT ENDING IT JUST KIND OF FELT RIGHT SO I WENT FOR IT. I love the idea of Bokuto coming home to Akaashi and Akaashi missing Bokuto just as much as Bokuto missed Akaashi. I love them so much, they are just the best, softest boyfriends and love each other so much.</p><p>Anyway,,,, thank you so so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed our soft bois! Coming up in the next four days is some soft ShiraSemi, some more soft SakuAtsu, KuroKen and then my final Matsuhana fic of the month so I hope y'all are excited!!</p><p>See you tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>